


How far would you go?

by farmsicle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bargaining, Crying, Derealization, Dream is a Bit Not Good, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Found Family, Gen, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Matter of Life and Death, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentor Technoblade, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Spells & Enchantments, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmsicle/pseuds/farmsicle
Summary: How far would you be willing to go for people you love? Would you be ready to give up your life just to keep the light in their eyes?After Ranboo gets hunted down by Dream he's been left on his last life and Dream would never be willing to leave anything unfinished. Techno has to make a tough decision and learn how hard being a mentor really is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	How far would you go?

Despite what many believe or would lead others to believe there is, and always has been, only a small number of people who would be able to say for sure what kind of person Technoblade was (those who stuck around, those who didn’t put a knife in his neck the moment he bared it). Most who claimed to know him were foes or friends for mutual gain that only knew a murderer, the blood God that left no living soul in his wake. Truth was people who knew the king that earned his crown by taking it off of the head of a dead man that abused his land and starved his people spoke no word of knowing him. In fear of accidental betrayal or being targeted by his enemies. People like that were few and far in between. Most of them are long buried in the grounds all around the world, usually by his own hands if he got there on time. Those people were loyal to him as much as he was loyal to them, putting their lives on the line for one another time and time again. Long ago, when he was just a boy running in the fields with his friend, he trusted people easily, bared his soul and everything he had to them without a thought they might betray him. But then he earned cuts and wounds, screams in the night begging to be helped. Now he didn’t let people see him, he trusted no one (or so he would like people to believe, despite the hopeful way he still opened his heart and let people in).

So why was he standing on the ladders to his room, choking down a feeling of sickness, looking at the half and half boy laying on his bed?

Technoblade was many things to many people, a friend, a business partner, an enemy, a war criminal, an enemy of state... and a mentor. When he told the young enderman hybrid he'd take him under his wing there wasn't an indication of how he would come to care for the boy. Soon after he started mentoring the boy his care for him grew even more than it already had when he was watching the boy run through the heavy snow in shoes too thin to take his cat into the house when the snow storm started. He started making a few more batches of food, taking it to the boy with the excuse of " I have prepared too much food". After that happened several times Ranboo just ate at his table with him and Phil, when the man was there.

When it started he didn't expect to feel the hot tears streaming down his face when he spotted the boy's respawning body laying on his bed (where he spent the night just a few days ago, the snow was too heavy for him to sleep in his shack, under Techno's watchful gaze) unmoving. His hand shot up to his cheek wiping the tears away when he realized they were running down his cheeks.

Pure fear and overwhelming emotions were enough to stop the voices from any sound that they would usually make, only thing he felt was sickening worry and he knew if he couldn’t hear the voices it was bad. Voices were only quiet when it was very bad.

“ **Phil!** ”, it was a guttural scream that broke from his lips, breaking the eerie atmosphere that was plaguing the room.

The silence (why was it so loud when no one was making noise?) made him focus on the only other person in the room and lords he wished it hadn't, it would have been easier. Ranboo was lying on his back, his face scrunched up just slightly from the pain and effort his body was going through to repair his heart and get it beating again. There were deep bags under his eyes, covered with a cloth so he could rest in the dark since he had no eyelids to make it dark, from the lack of food he ate since he appeared and his cheeks were slightly hollowed, despite all the health potions Techno rubbed onto his skin with hands far too gentle for a man like him. First day he made a mistake of splashing him, causing red burns on Ranboo’s fingers from the water in the potion. After that he spent hours in the Nether, dehydrating potions into dust he would mix with honey to make a paste. It seemed to be much gentler on Ranboo’s skin so Techno decided to rub the paste into Ranboo’s skin at least three times a day to make up for three meals the boy couldn’t get, begging, pleading gods that it was enough to keep his body strong enough to regenerate properly. It hurt so much to watch the boy withering away slowly right in front of him.

After too long (even if it was only a minute) there were loud steps, running up the stair in the downstairs area before Techno was nudged to kneel down next to the bed and a blonde man popped his head into the attic that piglin hybrid made his room and a library, a hopeful tone in his voice ringing through the room: “Did he finally-- oh my gods no-”

The face of his friend was enough to tell the older man what he needed to know. It has been three days since Ranboo’s death message appeared on their communicators (Ranboo was sain by Dream using Nightmare), three days for three lives they get before being thrown into the void never to be seen again, or so the stories from people who cheated death said. It was easy to tell when someone lost one of their lives, instead of waking up after a day or two they would sleep through their 3rd day, and that's how they would know. If a person didn't wake up by the three day mark that meant one of their life was lost.

If anyone knew how Techno felt it was Phil, the winged man was a mentor himself for centuries, one that many of his disciples thought of as father and he himself viewed them as his own kin. Phil lost many of his disciples, to war, to betrayal, or watching them lose their lives in battle or due old age, he himself was left on a single life, it was a scary life, but one a man like himself was used to since he only ever had a single life, but that was Phil. Techno knew Phil would live for thousands of years with one life if need be. It’s nothing he didn’t do before.

… Ranboo wasn’t like that, he was a careful kid, he didn’t do reckless things all that often and Techno was proud of him for that (though he would never say it to his face), but that didn’t mean he could survive long with only one life and angry people on his tail, those who wanted to hurt him just to get to Techno. The thought covered his eyes in terror and regret, with tears welling up inside them. Only if he didn’t see the potential in the boy. Only if he turned his head the other way.

Phil was fast to pull Techno’s head close to his stomach, allowing the kneeling man to hide his face into the thick woolen shirt to soak up the tears and hide the screams when they started falling. Techno was… scared. For the first time in so long he was so scared his bones felt heavy. This didn’t feel like when Ranboo lost his first life, when the green bastard got away from the prison and Sam got to Ranboo before Techno could. That time it was… he didn’t feel like half of his heart was ripped out. He shed a few tears and made sure to check the boy's armor himself every time he had a chance, he even brew more potions so Ranboo would have some handy, but he knew that he was still far from losing him forever (or until he came back as a ghost, Techno wouldn’t be able to survive that, he would run as far as he could just so he wouldn’t have to look at the transparent body of kid he promised to protect). If Techno was being honest, through the pain and the screaming voices started out of nowhere, he didn’t think it would happen, he didn’t think he’d lose his second life. Both of them were on Dream’s good side, there was no reason for Dream to take one of his lives so why did he? Why did Ranboo appear with a wound in his chest and deep eye bags under his eyes? Why was he laying on his bed with a scrunched up expression?

Why… why was there knocking? There shouldn’t be, no one should come to invade his home when they knew that he would be protecting it, piglins were territorial, especially with people they cared about, so who would knock? Why would they knock? He felt Phil move against him, untangling them and whispering something incoherent, gently moving Techno’s head to lie it on the bed next to Ranboo, with silent tears making a small wet patch on the blanket. His eyes stayed on the same spot, focusing on the voices, trying to hear what they were yelling about so suddenly.

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD _

_ protect ranboo dream is coming _

_ DREAM IS HERE, DREAM IS HERE _

_ PROTECT HIM _

_ PROTECT RANBOO _

Out of all the screaming there was only one word that registered in Techno’s mind, making the blood in his veins boil and his eyes to turn to a bloodshot red color in a moment. Dream. Suddenly the passive state he was in was overridden by hatred with fear and worry hiding just underneath the surface. Without paying any mind to it he rushed down the ladder with his golden apples sitting in his ender chest, he knew he didn’t have them on him, but he wasn’t thinking. There wasn’t any bone in his body screaming to keep himself safe, they were screaming not to let Dream enter their home, they were screaming to keep Ranboo safe. Only thing he was thankful for was a pressure of the netherite armor against his skin and warmth from the enchantments he felt on his neck from a small part or armor that wasn’t hid away with a linen shirt that he traded for, just a week ago, for both himself and his two housemates.

Techno was thankful that Phil was cautious about opening the door because that made it easy for Techno to slip past him and yank it open himself. His eyes were too focused, so much he felt like it hurt, but they locked onto the face of a man with a shiteating grin and a scar that sliced his brow and his cheek, making a part of his teeth visible. Long ago he would have felt grief for the man, but now only thing he saw was Ranboo’s form in bed too big for him, despite being taller than Techno was. In that bed he saw a coffin he would have to make if he lost the boy. Voices didn’t like that picture, they wanted him to prevent it, to fix everything like they always want. Voices wanted him to finish the job some incapable bastard (it was Tommy, but he would never think of Tommy, it hurt too much to see the blonde hair covered in snow) didn’t, to slice through Dream’s head and make sure he stays dead.

“Hello! Techno! Hi! How are you? Long time no see!”, Dream was fast to speak, his voice seemed as if it was covered in honey like it always was, it made something in Techno’s stomach flip in the ways that he hated so much.

Techno cleared his voice, looking into the emerald eyes, challenging Dream to attack him in his own home: “We’re not accepting visitors currently, you will have to come back another day.”

Despite the cool and composed expression Dream kept Techno  **knew** that he was furious, he saw the way that Dream tightened his jaw, but attempted to keep up his friendly persona as he always did. Always the puppeteer, playing with everyone else.

“Oh come on, let an old pal in, I just gotta do something real quick and we can drink a cup of tea. Think of this as a free pest control!”, Dream smiled, peeking behind Techno to look at the inside of the cottage, his eyes landing on Phil, to which Techno took a step to hide him from Dream. Don’t let Dream touch Phil and Ranboo.

There was a wish to make a witty rebuttal, to keep up the facade of humor and joke. To make a joke of Dream being homeless or how he ran away from home, but something inside of him couldn’t bring himself to. It was making him angry,  **Dream** was making him angry, triggering a primal urge to protect people he considered his friends (his family), to keep Dream as far away as he could because he was a curse, a trouble. He knew, somewhere between the screams for blood in his head, that if Dream entered his house Ranboo wouldn’t wake up ever again. That wasn’t something he was willing to allow, that wasn’t something he would survive. There will be no coffins in the north, he won’t allow it. He couldn’t allow it.

“Not gonna happen green man”, he stood his ground, feet planted firmly on the threshold of his home, hand reaching to pull out his trusty axe, the one that Ranboo gifted him, one of the first gifts he got that he didn’t have to pay back double.

The sentence made Dream coo before he snickered, leaning onto his own hand, also ready to pull out his own axe and a shield: “Oh? And how is that?”

“Because you have one life Dream and there are two of us. Yeah, you might kill me, take a life, but you would not live to get to Ranboo, I would make sure of that. I know what you want, Dream. Ain’t happenin’ on my watch”, Techno spoke with confidence filling his words, his eyes dark and cold just like how every person that thought they knew him would describe them, his thoughts wanting nothing more than to chop off the green bastard’s head, “This is my ground Dream. My home. You don’t make the rules here. I do.”

A beat of silence has passed and Techno thought that he had won and relief was ready to spill out of his lungs, but then he heard the thing he was fearing for so long.

“What are your rules on favors then?”, the grin Dream had could be heard in his voice and it just got lower as Techno’s heart fell, it felt as if it dropped on the floor and broke in million shards.

“What do you mean favors?”, Phil asked, but was only met with dead silence. Phil was not a dumb man, he knew Dream wouldn’t bring up something like that if there was no reason, they worked enough with him to see that Dream always had a reason. His voice filled with worry and dread and Techno could hear the way his tone went to the worried one he got when they were scouting the nether for the first time before they got him a good netherite armor: “Gods Techno, what did you do?”

_ KILL HIM _

_ GET RID OF DREAM _

_ HE WILL HURT RANBOO AND PHIL, PROTECT THEM _

_ PROTECT THEM _

The voices weren’t helping the situation, with their screaming and Phil’s disappointed (worried) gaze on his back and Dream’s smug grin he didn’t know what to do. His mind was so loud and all he wanted was for it to stop so he could think, so he could wiggle his way out of this like he always does, but he could feel the burn of the mark that the favor has left, he knew that Dream was calling it in and there could be nothing he could do. If the favor was just a word spoken between them Techno wouldn’t hesitate to take Dream’s head off, but the damn thing was a curse, a spell sealed in blood that no matter how much he fought it he could never go against it’s wishes. Gods weren’t supposed to make deals, to give away favors, he knew that, he studied mythology and sat for hours listening to Ranboo recite every story of every hero Techno knew. How did he let it come to that?

“I would like to call in my favor Techno”, it was just a formality, a way to taunt him because the mark didn’t need the words, it didn’t need to hear Dream say it, “Let me get to Ranboo, why don’t you? I just… wanna have a chat with him.”

**_Let me kill Ranboo._ **

And then there was burning on his skin so horrible he couldn’t remember the last time he felt pain like that. The mark that would free him of the burden that was Dream’s favor burned itself, making it known that it is there and will carry Dream’s wishes as far as it could. Techno helplessly stepped aside, his mind fighting and attempting to put up a fight but the only thing he could do was watch with all hope lost in his eyes as his feet moved backwards with unnatural ease.Everything else around him turned to static. Even Phil’s voice, the only thing that could bring him comfort was just a static in the back of his mind, the only thing he was aware of were movements. He wasn’t only aware of them, no, Techno even noticed the way Dream’s ugly hoodie scratched his door. Techno’s mind was racing, with the mark burning into his forearm and Phil creating more and more static as he screamed. Before he knew it Techno had his hand around Phil’s wrist to stop him, to prevent losing two important people in his life. He will barely handle Ranboo, he will barely handle cleaning up the boy's body after Dream was done.

Mere idea of the image that would be left after Dream set Techno’s brain into a complete panic (he was glad Steve was in Ranboo’s base to protect it, the bear was trained to notice Techno’s panic and remove the threat, Dream wouldn’t hesitate and he would hurt him too). He couldn’t remember the last time his mind went that fast. He couldn’t trick Dream, the bastard was smart enough to know spells that would hold even Techno helpless under their power. He couldn’t attempt to kill him because the damn spell was keeping him locked, as if it had a mind of its own. Phil can’t survive a fight against Dream, and much less against Techno if Dream changed his favor (Dream would get them both, he would grab the chance to stab a sword through Ranboo’s heart while Techno was killing Phil… he couldn’t let that happen). But what could he do? Dream had everything he wanted, the ground everyone walked on was his. Techno had nothing of value to offer to Dream. There was nothing that he would wish for, nothing that was worth sparing Ranboo and getting rid of the favor. Dream would never bargain just for anything. And he wouldn’t want anything Techno had, he could get anything from anyone on the server. He had everything he would ever want to live peacefully… on his one life.

Last life Dream had. Only thing anyone on the server with half a brain and a good aim could hold against Dream. And only thing worth more than anything to Dream or anyone on the server. Leverage that single life held over Dream. Techno had three lives. Techno knew of a spell to trade those lives, he never performed it, he didn’t know if it would work. It had to.

Before anything could make him doubt it, his own fear of death or voices telling him that was not a good idea he yelled on top of his lungs: “Dream I can make you a deal!”

It was a bad idea, a horrible idea and he knew it the moment he said it, but it was worth it, it was worth a try no matter how fear made his limbs go cold when Dream answered: “Oh? And how is that?”

It didn’t seem like Dream was smug, not more than it was expected. He was confused. There was pure confusion in his voice because he knew Techno was smart enough to be aware Dream wants nothing that Techno would think had value. It was Techno’s chance, though he didn’t need it, he knew Dream would accept, knew how smart Dream was and how valuable the lives were. He knew that the moment he made the offer he handed over the two of his lives, yet he shook in fear Dream wouldn’t accept the offer.

“I know a spell, a powerful spell that no other person on this server can perform and live for it to be finished”, Techno knew he was dragging it out, because there was an image he had to keep and fear he had to attempt to keep under his control. He had to make it seem like he had control over Dream, because the moment Dream could control the situation all hope was lost.

“Techno no spell is worth the satisfaction I will have when I run a sword through Ranboo’s pathetic chest like I should have the first time I saw him. Enderman are mobs. Monsters. We kill them, right?”, it was a wicked tone in which Dream spoke, with laughs of pure madness lacing through his voice. He was far gone from a person Techno would consider a friend.

“I can trade you two of my lives with that spell.”

Suddenly there was quiet. The voices were barely a murmur as they spoke to one another in a hushed tone. Initial gasp that left Phil’s lips was the only thing that got out of the man. Dream’s giggles stopped right in their track as his eyes fixated on Techno’s own. Looking for anything to indicate it was a lie. A trick from a man that was only one who could dance in step with Dream with his plans and madness. But Techno knew it, he saw the moment Dream’s eyes flashed with hope that he could get this. It would once again make him the most powerful man on the server, it will break people’s wills when they realize that everything they did was in vain because Dream was once again back to where he was, back to controlling every single aspect of their lives with no fear or leverage anyone could hold over him. He knew Dream was not dumb enough to pass up  **even a chance** to have three of his lives back.

It was only a moment before Dream got closer to him: “How can I know you’re not trying to trick me?”

He was so paranoid that in another situation Techno would laugh, because he knew he would be the exact same, but this was no time to mock Dream. Not before they made and sealed the deal. Techno kept the cold expression on his face, staring down at his just slightly shorter ex-rival: “You can’t. But do you think I would risk Ranboo’s life? Phil’s? That I wouldn’t attack you before you had a chance to call in the favor? Come on Dream. Read me. Do you think I’m lying?”

Techno could see it, the calculations going on inside Dream’s head as he tried so hard to read his expression and behaviour while fighting the doubt he held, but he knew that Techno never needed to be read. He was who he was and he had no reason to lie. They knew each other well enough that Dream knew Techno wouldn’t lie about something like that. Spells like that can’t be performed if both parties weren’t aware of what would happen, it was a rule of magic in their world. Only rule Dream had no control over and couldn’t shift and bend (it bugged him to no end, but he couldn't and they were aware of that). 

They were both playing a game, one of confidence and who can dominate the room more, who can control the situation, it was only suitable for Dream to shoot that wicked smile of his, with his irises so tiny Techno could barely see them: “You got yourself a deal Technoblade.”

That was it, the moment fear seemed to disappear from his stomach because now nothing could be done, the moment Dream accepted his deal was the one when his fate was sealed and everything else was just turned into acceptance, with dread just hiding under it, held back by everything he had because that was it. He wasn’t about to fear something he started, he made that bed, he would be the one to lie in it. He just had to keep telling himself that. Even if he felt Phil’s sorrowful gaze on his back. With a nod to Dream he turned towards his friend. Because he needed to apologize for this, because Phil taught him everything he knew to keep his lives, to never fear the possibility that death would come and steal him from the world he loved, no matter how dissatisfied with it he was. He expected to see anger and sorrow, to see the disappointment his friend would feel, but the moment he looked into Phil’s eyes he knew that Phil would never hate him for it, he only saw pure understanding and support. He saw a shadow from past lives play a theatrical play in Phil’s mind. He knew Phil wished that long ago he could have done the same for many he lost along the way.

With a gentle hand he covered Phil’s shoulder and smiled, his back turned to Dream to protect their vulnerability from a man that would exploit it so fast: “Go watch over Ranboo, I will be okay.”

“... I know you will mate”, there were small tears prickling Phil’s eyes, but he pulled Techno in a fast hug, so fast pigling hybrid could barely react to it before Phil was moving away, green coak swishing behind him with stray feathers flowing from underneath it. With that he pushed past Dream, with a deadly glare scaling him down, hidden from Techno’s own eyes, though he knew that if he could Phil would have a knife in Dream’s throat faster than the green bastard realized. Without a second look back Phil rushed up the ladders, leaving the two of them in the room, with Techno’s back still turned towards Dream. There was no reason to fear being back stabbed.

“Let’s get this over with then.”

With that he moved without another word, Dream leaning against the door frame, looking at Techno as the hybrid opened his chest looking for anything that he needed if the spell or the deal went wrong, keeping himself busy with listing the things over and over in his head to distract himself from shuffling upstairs and thoughts that were threatening to plague his mind. Fear of how vulnerable he will be once the trade was done and he was left on one life once again sneaking past his defenses despite the fact that he  **wasn’t** scared of it, because he never dies, he could live on one life just like Phil has all these centuries. He was never good at lying to himself.

“You’ve become weak”, the voice behind him spoke as he rummaged through his chest, pulling out some charcoal and finding a knife to shape it into something he could actually write with.

He just hummed, refusing to give Dream a reaction he wanted, even if he knew this was just Dream being his usual self. Techno knew him well enough to realize he was truly confused behind the charade. Between both of them Dream also had people he loved and was willing to fight for, but he decided to cut them off to not be vulnerable because he knew what he exploited in other people, he didn’t want someone else to exploit the same thing with him. Techno understood it… if he was asked years ago he would have done the same thing, he would agree. It would make him feel safe, protected from those who meant harm. He lost many people pushing them away just to keep himself safe (to keep them safe from him).

“Perhaps”, he muttered under his breath as he turned, placing everything he needed onto one of the stray chests and shaping the charcoal into what he wanted it to be, with his eyes straying up to look at Dream. “Let’s talk about our deal, I don’t wish to know what you think of me, I have long lost respect for what your opinion on my choices is.”

It wasn’t meant as a jab, just an observation, a never dying honesty Techno prided himself in despite having to dance around it sometimes. Dream’s gaze averted to the pile of stuff that Techno put down the moment Techno’s locked on him, but he brought it up soon enough, along with his usual personality and grin painted on his lips.

“We both know what I want Techno, so tell me, what is it that  **you** want?”, it was once again Dream’s turn to taunt the moment he was back to his usual self and Techno knew it was just that, taunting, wanting to throw Techno off of his game, to see him lose his cool.

Even if it didn’t earn a reaction it did get Techno’s attention and he placed the knife down, wiping it down against his pants before motioning Dream to come closer, with charcoal still smudging against his skin. Dream was fast to bounce off of the door frame to walk closer in a slow manner like he was a hunter, taunting his prey and waiting for the right moment to tear it apart, though it wasn’t very likely that Techno would allow that to happen. He paid Dream no mind, or so he made it seem, as he created a mark on his own upper arm, on the same place where Dream’s mark for his favor was placed, using the charcoal that he shaped. It was clumsy and his hands were shaking so terribly that he just wanted to bolt but there was no place to show weakness.   
Once he had drawn the mark he threw the charcoal to Dream who repeated the action, drawing a mark on his upper arm as well.

Once he was done he looked at Techno, waving his upper arm to show that he was done, anticipation eating at him while he waited for Techno to recite his demands, to which Techno wasn’t opposed and started talking the moment he inspected the mark and made sure it was the right one.

He cleared his throat, keeping his voice as steady as he could, though the dread of Dream not accepting it was wiggling under his skin: “I want you to leave us alone. All three of us. Phil, Ranboo, me. I don’t want you scheming, I don’t want you taking advantage of Ranboo’s sleepwalking state no matter how different to actual him it is. I want you to never bother any of us again. I don’t care what happens to DreamSMP, to whatever is left of L’manburg or that dumb Egg. I don’t care. And I want that favor gone.”

“Oh come on now, that’s way too much!”, he knew that Dream would immediately insist, try and manipulate him into making a deal that would somehow manage to make it so he was just giving Dream two lives free of charge, and no matter how much his body and mind was screaming he would never let that happen.

Techno forced a laugh, crossing arms over his chest, desperate to keep the control of the situation: “I’m giving you two lives, I know you, I know how much you can do with them.”

“Techno come on! I can just find the spell and get someone else to do it! You know I would find someone”, it was the way that he spoke, so sure of himself, degrading Techno to someone he can so easily manipulate that made Techno’s skin crawl, but he was ready for this, he knew that this would happen. He knew Dream.

He smiled, stepping towards Dream, grateful his boots gave him height advantage so he could look down on him, before he turned and shrugged: “You can’t, I wouldn’t offer this if you could. If you knew the spell you could use it time and time again because you would trick someone into consenting to it. Not anyone can do the spell Dream. For the spell to work, the person transferring needs to live through it and I’m pretty sure no one on this server can survive it. I’m your only choice Dream.”

Techno was pushing it, he knew Dream could deny the deal and go kill Ranboo, but he wouldn’t. There was no way Dream would risk it if he believed that Techno can do it, because the moment he kills Ranboo he would be hunted down with wrath of Blood God and Angel of Death. He knew how much this Dream would pay off because Techno went all in. He could have offered a singular life, but he knew Dream was a greedy bastard who had enough totems of undying to cover for one life, but having three lives? Nothing could ever make up for that. Techno knew that, and so did Dream.

With a calm expression he extended his arm, all of his power and energy going into not making it shake as if his body had a mind of its own. Sealing this deal was like trying to choke himself, like he was holding his hands so tightly around his neck and so desperately wanted to let go because his body was screaming at him. Despite his mind being set on it, being as ready for it as he could ever be his body didn’t want this because it’s two lives that will be ripped away from him, but it couldn’t hurt that much. He focused on Dream’s face to calm his thoughts, reading it as he battled whether it was worth it or not, whether a small sweet feeling of revenge and satisfaction he will feel as he kills Ranboo and watches Techno’s world fall around him was worth it. It really wasn’t

They both knew it wasn’t and Techno just smiled as Dream grabbed his arm and held his hand over the mark, allowing Techno to do the same to the one on his own, with that he stared into Techno’s eyes as he started chanting lowly under his breath, while the mark was burning itself into their skins with slow motions Techno chanted the spell, with only a light hitch in his voice when he finally said the last words. It didn’t hurt at first, but then it felt like his veins were burning and his heart was being stabbed so many times he could barely think straight. His vision went from clear as a day to one dark and spotty, last thing he clearly saw Dream’s amused face at the gasp that left his mouth before a scream of pure pain followed. It was like nothing he ever felt, it was like his whole body was being taken apart by invisible force that was tugging at his bones and soul. It hurt and the voices were screaming too, making his head feel both heavy and so light at the same time. He tried so desperately to focus on other things, picturing Ranboo, so young and full of life laying on Steve’s stomach and combing through his fur while the bear threatened Techno from coming close and taking the boy so he could eat, resulting in joking banter between them while Ranboo’s laughs filled the cottage, pulling a smile from both Phil and Techno. He focused on Phil who made a cottage just across from his own and connected it with a bridge so they would never be too far apart again, because when they had nothing they had each other. He focused on the dinner they had just a few weeks ago, with Ranboo laughing so hard his jaw unhinged and Techno losing control to the point where he was banging a hand on the surface of the table with Phil leaning in his chair with hands around his middle. He focused on everything that was worth two lives that he traded. On his home and people that made it warm. It didn’t help him as he blacked out from the pain. It felt like his blood was going to boil. He was sure it felt worse than death. 

_ LOOL TECHNOWEAK _

_ WAKE UP _

_ WAKE UP _

_ IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP _

_ RANBOO AWAKE _

_ TECHNOSLEEP _

**_WAKE UP_ **

Techno shot up suddenly with a hand on his head as an attempt to suffocate voices, but that didn’t prevent the headache he felt right next instant. He cursed under his breath, something he refrained from doing usually, mumbling something about how death would have been better. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, nothing in his mind was telling him that there was danger nearby. Only that Ranboo was awake, voices were very loud about Ranboo finally being awake. It confused him at first, why would he need to know Ranboo was awake? But then it hit him when a picture of the hybrid laying on his bed flashed through his mind. Then he remembered the deal and the pain. It probably explained why he was on the floor, though it wasn’t long since he passed out, when he looked to his window the sun had barely moved and there were steps in the snow that weren't covered (Dream probably left right away). If he were to be asked he would say it was only probably 5 or 10 minutes since he passed out, which given how much pain there was in his body he would say was pretty good. With a grunt he leaned back, lying down on the floor with deep breaths, trying to make his lungs go back to how they normally worked. 

Techno closed his eyes, just to rest them for a moment and regain his energy, but then he heard sniffling and shuffling of the sheets and chat went crazy, yelling at him to get up because he clearly didn’t listen to them the first time.

_ RANBOO IS AWAKE _

_ HE’S AWAKE _

_ HES AWAKE GO CHECK ON HIM _

_ GO CHECK ON HIM _

_ GO _

_ GO _

_ MENTORBLADE GO BRR _

When realization hit him he jumped as fast as he could, his world spinning around him, but there was no time to let it stop or wait for his head to stop hurting when he ran to the ladders, ignoring the mess that he left from his fall on the floor, his crown rolling across it, as he scaled the ladders with expertise, poking his head into the attic.

Tehno was met with teary eyes of different colors staring at him, with angry red and purple trails running under them, making a low hissing noise to fill the room. Suddenly Techno felt overwhelming guilt from knowing Ranboo had to hear that. He should have gone away with Dream to do it. Techno barely noticed Phil sitting behind the teenager, holding him so he wouldn’t fall over, but he was far weaker than the tall hybrid who pushed himself off, slamming into Techno just as the piglin hybrid sat on the edge of the ladder hole. Techno was fast to grab onto him hugging the boy and allowing him to take comfort in the even breathing that was making Techno’s chest move against his cheek. So he knows his mentor is alive and well. So he would know he didn’t leave him and break his promise. Techno gently lowered his head onto Ranboo’s, combing a hand through his hair and humming gently, hoping that it will make boy feel better, but only thing that left the mouth of young hybrid were sobs and apologies that Techno could barely understand from how quiet and messed up they were due to his face being pressed against Techno as hard as he could. He still understood them and they seemed so silly, he would almost laugh if he didn’t understand the pain the boy was going through and the guilt that will be plaguing his dreams.

“I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t worth it. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for that to happen, please forgive me, please-”, the rambling continued for the next few minutes until the boy could barely speak the common language and switched to ender speak Techno couldn’t understand very well.

It pained him to look at his student this way, especially since he knew that the reason for it was what he did. Techno didn’t regret it, he would never regret saving a kid he promised he would guide and protect. It was more than just teaching him how to use his abilities. It was his job to make sure Ranboo was safe and sound.

With gentle hands he straightened him, to make sure Ranboo was looking at him before he smiled, though he used the scolding voice he used whenever he noticed Ranboo walking around in wet clothing: “Now that would be enough, don’t you think? You know that I only do what I want and you can’t make me or not make me do anything. Got that? Nothing to apologize for, kid.”

The teary eyes stared into his own and all the fear of death he felt wasn’t as painful, Ranboo gently nodded, his chest shaking with sobs and hiccups breaking away from his mouth, particles floating around him in an unruly, distressed manner. He made a meek attempt to speak, but all that came out was enderman rumbling and annoyed whine that followed right after due to his frustration at inability to speak. Techno finally sighed, allowing himself to drop the voice he was using and a whole strict mentor persona in favor of comforting Ranboo: “Alright, alright, c’mere. We will talk when you calm down. You’re good. Everything will be okay.” 

With that he pulled Ranboo into another hug applying slight pressure to show Ranboo that he was there and it was okay, he was still alive and this wasn’t a hallucination or a dream. It didn’t make it better, but Techno was okay with it. He will help Ranboo get over it, far from the mess of Dream and DreamSMP. He promised to keep the kid safe and that’s what he will do, even if that’s the last thing he does. Knowing Ranboo will be able to sleep without looking over his shoulder, waiting for Dream to come and snatch him from them, was enough for him to not fear death at the moment. In a few days he will look for ways to make sure he doesn’t die ever, but for now he would be okay, because only people that he had left, only people that made him feel at home were in the same room, safe and sound from the outside world and people looking to hurt them.

Despite the strict and mean tone he took with the kid there was no word to explain the joy he felt when he saw him alive and well. Maybe he wouldn’t fix everything and hide him from all the pain. But he could hug him and shield him with his cloak until he got better.

It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hated it? Loved it? Leave your opinion in the comments I'd love to hear them. Leave kudos and share if you think someone will find this interesting!
> 
> ... so ... that happened! Did yall think that Techno will actually die? FOOLS TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES.  
> Now that jokes are out of the way:  
> This has been a passion project of mine for the past few weeks and it went through many changes storywise  
> I wanna say that I'm proud of it. It might not be in character and it might not be my best work but I'm very proud of it and I would love to hear your opinion on it.  
> Some fun facts:  
> -my doc name for this is: 'mentorblade go brr'  
> -since this was finished after tommy's death it's up to you, a reader, to decide if he's dead or not  
> -i planned for this to be 2-3k words at max, we see how that ended  
> -ive been very annoying about this on twitter today  
> -i finished it today to cleanse boreal ao3 from shit takes bcs my moots were crying about it
> 
> And that would be it! Hope yall liked it!  
> According to AO3 statistic only small percentage of people who read my work actually comment and leave kudos so ya better know what to do /JJJ
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe!
> 
> sidenote: tagging this was hell.


End file.
